The Untold Story: The Two Towers
by luvlegolotz aka AshleyD
Summary: The story of a halfelf who grew up in Edoras and fought to protect it. A romance packed full of action and is very true to the movie...and an unexpected turn at the end.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I have re-written some parts of this story, because I was not liking how the romance played out. So I have just been re-writing the old stuff, but now it fits even better with the ending so I'll post that soon. All these characters belong to Tolkien, except for Aralyn. This story is better now, please go back and read, then you can enjoy the ending better. Read and review please!  
  
A young woman laid on her deathbed, her strength slowly leaving her body. She knew it was time for her to die, although she knew she would be leaving her little girl behind.  
  
That little girl was at her side now, tears softly falling from her eyes.  
  
"Mommy, don't leave me." She begged, and pain ripped through the woman's heart.  
  
"I'm so sorry, my little girl. I'm so sorry I couldn't offer you more."  
  
"Don't say that, mommy. You're wonderful. I love you." The little girl cried.  
  
The woman smiled sadly and held her hand up to the little girl's face. "I love you too sweetheart." The woman then looked at her daughter, as if contemplating an important decision. "Honey? I have something to show you."  
  
The little girl's eyes peeked with interest. The woman painfully sat up in her bed and leaned over to a near dresser to pull open a drawer. Slowly she drew out two long knives and laid them out on the bed so the little girl could see them.  
  
"They're beautiful." The little girl said, picking one up and examining it closely.  
  
"Your father gave them to me." The woman said softly. The little girl dropped the long knife back onto the bed with a surprised look on her face.  
  
  
  
"My father?" she asked. Her mother had never even mentioned him before.  
  
"He gave those to me as a gift, to remind me of him. He loved me dearly, but had to leave to be with his people." She looked down. "He never knew about you, my little girl."  
  
The girl looked taken aback. "His people?" she asked.  
  
"Your father was an elf."  
  
"An elf?" she asked, a wave of emotions running through her. "That's why." the girl stopped, and silently pushed her hair behind her ears, revealing the soft point that they came to.  
  
"Yes, my child." the woman answered, taking in a deep breath and coughing before she continued on. "These are yours now, learn to use them as I have. Then you will have to rely on no one but yourself."  
  
"I promise, mommy." The little girl whimpered, taking her mother's hand.  
  
"You will live with King Theoden as his servant. Be good for him, sweetheart. Make your mother proud."  
  
"I will." The woman looked content with the girl's answer as she sank back into the pillows, her face grown pale.  
  
The little girl then fell asleep beside her mother's bed. When she woke up her mother's life was gone, with all color drained from her face. The little girl wept over her dead mother's body, grieving the loss of her only known relative.  
  
But she never forgot the promise she made to her mother. The promise about not relying on anyone else but herself.  
  
That little girl was me. And this is my story. 


	2. Unexpected Guests:revised

Disclaimer: I have re-written some parts of this story, because I was not liking how the romance played out. Also, I fixed in this chapter how Aralyn already knows Aragorn (She couldn't considering there's nothing documenting Aragorn going to Rohan). So I have just been re-writing the old stuff, but now it fits even better with the ending so I'll post that soon. All this characters belong to Tolkien, except for Aralyn. Read and review please!  
  
  
  
Only in Edoras could the wind blow so fiercely. The elements seemed to be drawn to it, as if some angry god was pelting this hill out of anger. The banners of Rohan blew freely in the wind as I sat on the stairs of the palace of Rohan. Clouds danced across the sky as impending doom filled my heart. Disturbing news was rolling around in my head.  
  
  
  
Theodred was ambushed last night by orcs. He was badly wounded and is not expected to survive the night. Memories filled my mind's eye about growing up with this boy; him picking on his cousin Eowyn and me, him teaching me to ride a horse, him teaching me to fight. Pain shot through my heart as I thought of him passing to the halls of his fathers. He shouldn't have to die. Not like this.  
  
  
  
I would clearly miss him, but there also was other pressing news in this attack. The orcs that had ambushed him were carrying the mark of Saruman, a white hand. As King Theoden sat listlessly on his throne, hundreds of his people die every day because of attacks from Saruman's orcs. It was hard to understand. Why didn't the king do anything about the attacking of his lands? There could only be one answer. Grima. The king's faithful advisor. Or could it be the king's faithful traitor? This paradox has worried both Eowyn and I. We both detest him, as he has haunted the steps of Eowyn for too long. I care for my lady, and would give my life defending her. But I would not want to die because of that dishonorable man and giving him the satisfaction of my death.  
  
  
  
Last night Grima banished Eomer from Rohan, along with all of the Riders of Rohan. They would not obey Grima's commands, so King Theoden banished them. It was hard to believe, for Eowyn and I, but we both knew who was behind it. Grima. Eomer was the first to sniff out Grima and figure out that he was working for Saruman. Maybe that was another reason for his banishment. Grima has ridded us of our warriors who defended Edoras. Now the men that litter our streets are scoundrels and drunkards. The women will defend their homes and children valiantly, but the numbers are too slim to hold back all of Saruman's forces.  
  
  
  
It makes Edoras very vulnerable, and Saurman knows this. I know an attack on Edoras will be coming soon, and I didn't know what to do. I had learned how to use my father's long knives, quite skillfully actually. I have also practiced with a bow and arrow. But I have a far way to go if I want to master the bow. The problem was, I could defend myself and get away, but what about my people? Yes, I cared about my people even though they treat me with distance and mistrust.all but Eyown, Eomer, and the king that is. The people have caught glimpses of my pointy ears and have stared at me uncertainly; people of Rohan learned a long time ago not to trust foreigners.  
  
  
  
I was jolted from my thoughts when the door behind me banged open and out stormed Eyown, my lady whom I serve and my best friend.  
  
  
  
"What is it, milady?" I asked softly. She gave me no answer as she stormed past me and stared out at the horizon with tears in her eyes.  
  
  
  
I slowly stood up and walked up behind her. Sadly we both watched as a banner tore itself away from its post and flew over the town, carried by the winds.  
  
  
  
"He's dead." I said softly, not asking a question. My eyes watched the banner, realizing its omen of foreboding doom written in the future for Rohan.  
  
  
  
Eowyn nodded slowly, obviously watching the same banner.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry milady, I loved him too." I whispered, offering her comfort as I placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
  
  
"I'm so scared." Eyown admitted.  
  
  
  
"So am I." We watched the banner fall to the ground, outside the gate. We both knew we were talking about the fate of our country.  
  
  
  
"If my brother were here he'd be able to help us defend Edoras." she said, then trailed off. "Aralyn, who is that down there? Riding towards our gate?"  
  
  
  
Squinting, my elven eyes could see better then my lady's human ones. "A man, an elf, a dwarf.and a gray wizard. Gandalf!" I exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Gandalf? He's here?" she asked, hope and dread mixed in with her voice.  
  
  
  
"He usually brings bad news." I said softly. "But I do feel better that he's here."  
  
  
  
"Do you recognize anyone else?" She asked me, the riders coming into her view.  
  
  
  
"No one else, milady." I told her.  
  
  
  
She then turned around to me. "They'll be heading for the throne room. Let's go down there and hear what news Gandalf brings."  
  
  
  
"He might be able to unlock the mystery surrounding the king." I suggested.  
  
  
  
"Let's hope so." She said sadly as she turned on her heel and walked back through the door and down the stairs. I followed her, slower paced and with my heart racing. An elf was with Gandalf. Despite my heritage, I had never seen an elf in real life. Now it was my chance to do so and my feelings of excitement bubbled up in me. But I didn't let it show. 


	3. Strange Events:revised

Disclaimer: I have re-written some parts of this story, because I was not liking how the romance played out. So I have just been re-writing the old stuff, but now it fits even better with the ending so I'll post that soon. All these characters belong to Tolkien, except for Aralyn. This story is better now, please go back and read, then you can enjoy the ending better. Read and review please!  
  
  
  
Eowyn and I melted into the background, wanting to observe what was happening, and not to be seen. The door behind us opened and in stepped Gandalf, relying heavily on his walking stick and was being helped along by a male elf. A dwarf was beside the elf, and on the other side of Gandalf was a human male.  
  
  
  
Tension filled the air and I could feel the intake of breath from Eowyn as she beheld the human male. I turned my eyes towards her with a slight smile, then noticed men creeping along behind the visitors, looking murderous. I glared at them and my fingers itched for my long knives, but I knew it would not be wise to attack them now.  
  
  
  
"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden son of Thengel." Gandalf said cheekily, with a hint of laughter to his voice.  
  
  
  
"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf the Gray?" the King shot back, eyeing Gandalf wearily. Gandalf responded by lifting his staff towards the king. Wormtounge's eyes filled with fear as he jumped up.  
  
  
  
"Hama!" he shouted at the doorward. "I told you to take his staff!"  
  
  
  
At this moment the men that were creeping up on the visitors attacked, but to my relief, it was in vain. Obviously these four companions were aware of everything that was going on around them, and the lack of weapons didn't slow them down or hinder them in anyway. I watched as the elf gracefully placed a kick squarely in one man's chest then spun around to right hook another man.  
  
  
  
Wormtounge tried to get out of the fray when the dwarf pushed him over and planted a foot right on his chest.  
  
  
  
"I wouldn't go anywhere if I were you." He hissed in Grima's face, making him wince. I wanted to hug that dwarf right then and there.  
  
  
  
The men backed off of the human and the elf as Gandalf started arguing with the King.  
  
  
  
"I order you to leave Theoden alone immediately!" Gandalf yelled.  
  
  
  
Laughter emitted from King Theoden, which sent shivers down my back. This was not his laughter. It was deep and booming, with so much evil consuming it that it was frightening.  
  
  
  
"You have no power here, Gandalf the Gray!" The King laughed, not talking in his own voice.  
  
Eowyn started to inch forward, very protective of her Uncle. I followed in close pursuit, but since everyone was focused on the King no one noticed us.  
  
  
  
At that very second Gandalf ripped off his gray cloak to reveal his white clothing, and his brightness filled the room. King Theoden leaped back in his throne like he had been burned.  
  
  
  
"Now I will draw you out, Saruman, like drawing poison from a wound." Gandalf hissed, pointing his white staff at him again, more aggressively.  
  
  
  
At this point Theoden started to writhe in his chair, emitting sounds of pain. This was too much for Eowyn as she leapt forward to help her Uncle and was too quick for me. The human male caught her though, and whispered a single word in her ear. "Wait." And she went still. I joined her, putting a soothing hand on her shoulder. Calmness surrounded me and I concentrated that calmness unto my lady, feeling her pulse rate slow down and her breathing return to normal. I felt a pair of eyes on me and my gaze flew left, and slammed right into the elf's gaze. It was intense.  
  
  
  
His blue eyes pierced my green ones with questioning, and I didn't change my facial expression at all. I just pushed my hair behind my ear, revealing the pointed tip. His eyes filled with surprise as a slight grin escaped my lips as I put my hair back in place and turned my attention back to my king.  
  
  
  
King Theoden slammed back into the throne heavily, and slumped forward. The human male let Eowyn go as she ran forward to catch her Uncle before he fell to the floor. She sat him up in his throne as he shakily composed himself. I followed slowly behind her, and stood at the foot of the throne out of respect towards him and my lady.  
  
  
  
Theoden looked around in disbelief at the familiar faces around him. "I know that face." he whispered as he beheld his niece's face. "Eowyn?"  
  
  
  
She smiled and nodded with tears in her eyes, and leaned over and hugged him tightly. I smiled and bowed my head slightly, showing reverence.  
  
  
  
He smiled a welcoming smile to me. "Aralyn, my faithful servant." He held out his hand, and I took it and squeezed it slightly. I let go of his hand and bowed low before him, then sat on the stairs of the dais the throne was planted on.  
  
  
  
"Breathe the free air again, my friend." Gandalf said giddily, looking like he did a job well done. I smiled thanks to him, and he gave me a warm smile back.  
  
  
  
Then hatred filled Theoden's eyes as they swept the room. "Grima?" He demanded, and just at the sound of the man's voice Grima trembled.  
  
  
  
Gimli allowed him to get up and Grima coward on the ground in front of Theoden. "Please my lord, do not send me from your side!" Was his only plea, and a pathetic one at that.  
  
  
  
Theoden stood up, a new strength emitting from him. "You would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" He cried, his arm reaching for his sword. Grima winced at the sight of the sword being unsheathed, and coward before his King. Theoden pulled up to strike Grima dead, and I watched, almost happily that Grima was going to be gone.  
  
  
  
At the last second the human male reached Theoden and caught his arm. "Please, my lord. Enough blood was spilled on his account."  
  
  
  
I wanted to scream and kill Grima myself, but the human male demanded too much respect from everyone in the room. He acted as if he was of the son of Kings. He knew what he was doing. I hope. I started to shake with anger as I watched Wormtounge leave the palace of Endoras, hopefully never to return.  
  
  
  
King Theoden returned to his throne and sat down, surveying the room again. A shadow fell over his eyes when he realized someone wasn't there. "Eowyn?" He asked softly. "Where is Theodred? Where is my son?"  
  
  
  
Eowyn glanced sadly at me as tears streamed down her face. She attempted to talk, but she instead buried her face into her Uncle's robes.  
  
  
  
"Aralyn, what is it?" He turned to me, asking fearfully.  
  
  
  
"He's dead, my lord." I said in a downcast voice. "He was raided by orcs. Orcs carrying the white hand of Saruman." I said bitterly. I turned away from Theoden, the pain so great. I couldn't cry in front of him though, not anybody. Crying showed weakness, and I am not weak. My gaze fell on the elf again, and to my surprise he was watching me sympathetically. I shot him an indignant look, trying not to let the pain show through. I had to appear strong or I wouldn't be respected.  
  
  
  
But something in his eyes made me think he could see right through me and I longed for his consoling. Strange, I have never felt that way about anyone before.  
  
  
  
"Dead?" King Theoden asked again.  
  
  
  
"Yes, my lord." I softly whispered. Eowyn had composed herself and now had sat up to face King Theoden.  
  
  
  
"I will take you to the grave, my lord." She offered, but Gandalf stepped in.  
  
  
  
"Lady Eowyn, our companions are tired. They would highly appreciate it if you offered them food and water." he said softly.  
  
  
  
"Of course. Forgive me." She bowed to the guests. "Please, follow me."  
  
  
  
Eowyn walked out the door, closely followed by the guests. I slowly followed them, and heard Gandalf offer to go with Theoden to his son's grave.  
  
  
  
A single tear fell down my cheek. [pic] 


	4. Meeting a Prince:revised

Disclaimer: I have re-written some parts of this story, because I was not liking how the romance played out. So I have just been re-writing the old stuff, but now it fits even better with the ending so I'll post that soon. All these characters belong to Tolkien, except for Aralyn. This story is better now, please go back and read, then you can enjoy the ending better. Read and review please!  
  
As we walked along, the elf shot to me a few sympathetic looks. When the dwarf was distracted by something the human male said, he stopped and waited for me to catch up. I tried not to notice as I kept walking, following Eowyn. He fell into step with me, and I shot him a shy glance.  
  
  
  
"I am sorry for your pain, Lirimaer." His soft male voice whispered.  
  
  
  
"It doesn't concern you." I said softly, disgusted with myself that I had let myself get so emotional. I wiped a tear angrily away, and sniffed slightly.  
  
  
  
"But it does. You are one of my people. When my people hurt, it concerns me."  
  
  
  
I shook my head slightly. "No, I'm not one of your people. I'm not one of anybody's people." I said angrily and crossed my arms.  
  
  
  
"But I thought." he trailed off, obviously meaning my ears.  
  
  
  
"I'm not an elf." I said curtly and continued walking, my pace quickening. "I'm not human, either."  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry milady for upsetting you." He said, catching up with me effortlessly.  
  
  
  
"You didn't upset me. It's just." I trailed off and stopped, staring out over the land of Rohan.  
  
  
  
"What is it?" the elf asked curiously.  
  
  
  
"I'm a half-elf. My mother was a human, and her name was Anatyne, and my father is an elf. But he is still unknown to me."  
  
  
  
The elf beside me didn't say anything, but the look of understanding in his eyes was enough to keep me talking.  
  
  
  
"Rohan is falling apart around me. Edoras is my home, and I don't want to see it fall." I explained to him desperately.  
  
  
  
"I know how you feel. Mirkwood is my home; I would never wish to see it fall."  
  
  
  
I gave him a side glance and saw that he was staring out over the plains of Rohan, just like I was a few seconds ago. I started to laugh. He turned back to me.  
  
  
  
"What is making you laugh, Lirimaer?" the elf asked.  
  
  
  
I shrugged and looked back out to the plains of Rohan. I was laughing because I was opening up to a complete stranger. But I never told him that. "I don't even know your name!"  
  
  
  
"It is Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood." He said, bowing his head slightly.  
  
  
  
"A prince?" I asked, taken aback.  
  
  
  
"Just in title. My father is King of Mirkwood, and will be until all our people pass to Valinor." he turned back towards me and smiled. "Then, Lirimaer, what is your name?"  
  
  
  
"What does Lirimaer mean?" I asked, repeating the word slowly.  
  
  
  
"It means lovely one. In Elvish." He explained, seeming to enjoy the blush that I was feeling creep up my cheeks.  
  
  
  
"My name is Aralyn, servant to Lord Theoden and Lady Eowyn." I said quickly, to forget about my blush.  
  
  
  
Legolas looked like he was about to say something about how lovely my name was when a dwarf's voice could be heard around the corner.  
  
  
  
"Legolas! Hurry! There's food and drink inside for us!" The dwarf interrupted our introductions as he came barreling around the corner, searching for his elf friend. He stopped in his tracks when he saw me. "I'm sorry milady. I didn't mean to interrupt with my shouting."  
  
  
  
I looked down, not used to conversing with a dwarf. "It's quite alright. Let me not hold you up any longer." She motioned with her head that Legolas should go with the dwarf. The dwarf looked so giddy at the mere mention of food. It must have been a long time since they've last eaten.  
  
  
  
"Nice to meet you, Aralyn." Legolas said as the dwarf practically dragged him away.  
  
  
  
I gave him a small wave and turned back around, surveying the lands of Rohan again. My heart ached at the thought of it decaying of its natural beauty if Saruman ever got his hands on it.  
  
  
  
With my elven eyes I could see Gandalf and Theoden standing at Theodred's grave. Tears sprung to my eyes again as I remembered Theodred and how much we all loved him.  
  
  
  
Something then caught my eye. A horse came staggering up over the hill just beyond the grave, with a tired looking boy and girl. The boy was barely holding on, then I saw him fall down to the ground in a heap. The little girl let out a wail and reached down to the boy, but her legs were too short and had gotten wedged into the stirrups.  
  
  
  
I flew down the steps and through the town until I reached the outside gate. I flung it open and ran out into the hills of the land, looking for the horse and the two children.  
  
  
  
Gandalf had gotten there first, and was helping the little boy up and trying to calm down the girl. I ran up beside them and smiled warmly at the girl, and picked her up off the horse. I carried her and shushed her, soothing the girl. The boy was rambling on about their village being attacked by orcs and how they had made this journey to sound the alarm to Gandalf. During the boy's speech Gandalf just looked pleadingly at Theoden, who turned and led us back to the palace. Holding the girl, I looked quizzingly at Gandalf. He was staring sadly at Theoden's back and didn't notice my glance. Or just didn't acknowledge it. I felt that he noticed everything around him and nothing slipped past him. This Gandalf was not old and gray anymore; he was white, and more powerful then I had ever seen him.  
  
  
  
And that sent shivers down my spine. The girl cuddled into my neck and started dozing. This little girl was a victim of Saruman and his quest to industrialize Middle Earth. Curse Saruman! He took the secure life away from this little girl and gave her chaos, something she didn't deserve. She whimpered softly and I cuddled her closer, the hatred for Saruman in my heart growing. 


	5. Dark Days:revised

Disclaimer: I have re-written some parts of this story, because I was not liking how the romance played out. So I have just been re-writing the old stuff, but now it fits even better with the ending so I'll post that soon. All these characters belong to Tolkien, except for Aralyn. This story is better now, please go back and read, then you can enjoy the ending better. Read and review please!  
  
  
  
"They had no warning." Gandalf pointed out to the king. Theoden sat on his throne, a worried look settling on his face. The two children were sitting at the table, anxiously awaiting Eowyn's return with their food. The dwarf sat across from them, almost as anxious as the children. The human male stood behind the dwarf with Legolas, both of them facing the king. They didn't seem so concerned about food. I stood behind the children, keeping an eye on them. I noticed Legolas's gaze kept falling on me.  
  
  
  
Eowyn entered carrying plates full of food, and she placed stew in front of the two children. They smiled up thankfully and delved into it, and the dwarf enjoyed his stew as well. The human male just reached over and grabbed an apple, and Legolas ignored the food.  
  
  
  
She then placed bread and cheese on the table, and with a small grin placed a big mug of ale in front of the dwarf. For the children she had mugs full of milk.  
  
  
  
As the children began to eat ravenously, the little girl looked up long enough to ask a shrill question.  
  
  
  
"Where is momma?" She asked, fear in her eyes.  
  
  
  
Eowyn tried to shush her, but I intervened.  
  
  
  
"We'll find your mama sweetheart. Don't worry." I reassured her, placing a blanket on her shoulders. She smiled up at me and turned her attention back to her food.  
  
  
  
The dwarf glared up at me, and I glared right back. I wouldn't let him intimidate me. Legolas noticed the shared glare and his hand went to rest on the dwarf's shoulder; the elf gave the dwarf a look of reprimand. The dwarf slightly blushed and stuffed the rest of the piece of bread in his mouth, washing it down with ale. Legolas then shot me a look of apology, but I shook my head. He shouldn't have to apologize for the dwarf, not to me. Legolas seemed awfully overprotective of me, and I didn't know why. His eyes locked with mine and he gave me a small grin.  
  
  
  
"This is just a taste of what has been happening." Gandalf pointed out to Theoden. A sense of urgency added to Gandalf's next words. "Ride out to meet them. Draw Saruman away from your women and children."  
  
  
  
"I will not risk open war." Theoden explained slowly, his eyes wearily falling on the two children.  
  
  
  
"You are already at open war." The man claimed, striding forward and addressing the King directly. I almost gasped out loud. This man was a guest in King Theoden's court, and still he was speaking out of turn? Yet, these were strange times.  
  
  
  
Fire burned in Theoden's eyes. "Last time I checked, Theoden was king of Rohan, not Aragorn. My people will go to Helm's Deep for protection, not war."  
  
  
  
Aragorn? That's his name?  
  
"Helm's Deep? But, my lord, you have to see that it is a trap! There is no way out. It just goes into the mountains." Aragorn argued.  
  
  
  
"It has saved us before, it will not fail us." Theoden snapped, and turned to his doorward. "Hama, tell the city we will be leaving for Helm's Deep. Take no valuables with you, just the necessities. We leave as soon as possible." Hama bowed to the king then left the palace to carry out his orders.  
  
  
  
"Don't run away from Saruman. Stand up and fight!" Aragorn argued.  
  
  
  
The two stared each other down and the tension grew in the room. The little girl in front of me yawned as she finished her stew.  
  
  
  
"We will not go to war." The King ordered, leaving the room still angry with Aragorn.  
  
  
  
Gandalf shook his head and followed the king, obviously hoping to change his mind.  
  
  
  
Aragorn just looked frustrated as he took his seat next to the dwarf, who hadn't seemed to notice the arguments around him. He was still chewing and swallowing away, obviously disregarding any table manners he had ever learned. If he had ever learned any to begin with.  
  
  
  
"Come on children, let's go find you a place to sleep." Eowyn said, noticing the children's yawns.  
  
  
  
"I'll clean up here milady." I said, and started to gather the children's bowls. I was afraid that if I got any where near the dwarf's bowl he would bite my hand off.  
  
  
  
The children didn't complain and the little girl reached up to have Eowyn carry her to bed. Eowyn picked her up and cuddled the girl, who started dozing on Eowyn's shoulder. The little boy got up and started to stagger sleepily after them, but Aragorn was too quick for him. Aragorn swept the boy off the ground and carried him, following Lady Eowyn down the hallway to the guest chambers.  
  
  
  
I felt the dwarf's glare on me before I saw it.  
  
  
  
"Why did you give that little girl hope when there is none?" He demanded.  
  
  
  
"When there is nothing to believe in, hope is what we survive on." I said coldly, feeling hurt he had no compassion for Rohan.  
  
  
  
The dwarf muttered under his breath, so he thought I couldn't hear it. "Even Eomer claimed hope is forsaken in this land."  
  
  
  
With my elven ears though, I heard him loud and clear. "Hope is all this land has and I will not deprive our children of it!" I raised my voice angrily, slamming the bowls angrily on the table.  
  
  
  
The dwarf sat in stunned silence, cheese halfway to his mouth.  
  
  
  
"Gimli, that was unnecessary." Legolas told him softly.  
  
  
  
Gimli glanced up at me, face bright red. "I'm sorry milady. Sometimes I tend to be pessimistic." He apologized.  
  
  
  
"Sometimes?" The elf grinned behind him.  
  
  
  
"Quiet, elf." Gimli snapped, but with a grin on his face.  
  
  
  
"I'm not the one who doesn't think before he speaks." Legolas said simply, and grinned at me.  
  
  
  
"We should stop our childish bickering and prepare to leave." I said, smiling back at Legolas.  
  
  
  
"Can I finish my meal first?" Gimli asked.  
  
  
  
"I wouldn't take that bowl away from you unless you willingly gave it to me." I laughed.  
  
  
  
From that day forth I had a dwarf for a friend. How strange, I never thought that would happen. Then again, in these dark days anything could happen. 


	6. A Father's Love:revised

Disclaimer: I have re-written some parts of this story, because I was not liking how the romance played out. So I have just been re-writing the old stuff, but now it fits even better with the ending so I'll post that soon. All these characters belong to Tolkien, except for Aralyn. This story is better now, please go back and read, then you can enjoy the ending better. Read and review please!  
  
  
  
Packing my bag, I surveyed the room that had been my home ever since my mother died. It had a cold sense to it, a feeling that nobody really lived in it. Which was true. I never truly lived in my room; I lived in the city of Edoras itself. I finished packing my few belongings and changed into a more practical dress, one made for traveling. I pulled back my hair into a bun at the base of my neck, and my ears showed freely. I was not shy of them in the solitude of my room.  
  
  
  
Placing my bag on the bed, my attention turned to my belt lying next to it. The belt held my long knives, and I studied them for a while, pondering my past. I then picked it up and put it on, feeling complete with my weapons at my side. I heard footsteps outside the door and I spun around.  
  
  
  
"Eowyn said I'd find you in here." Legolas said, stepping into the room. "I was wondering if you needed any help."  
  
  
  
"No, I can do this by myself." I said, exasperated that he thought I needed help. "I'm not helpless Legolas, I can take care of myself."  
  
  
  
He looked a little sheepish. "I can tell that about you milady. It was just that nobody else needed my help either. I am used to being needed."  
  
  
  
"Well, I'm done in here." I said, slinging my bag over my shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Milady, can I ask you a question?" he asked, a shadow falling over his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Yes, you may. And please, call me Aralyn." I said, surveying his face.  
  
  
  
"Lady Aralyn, what did Lord Aragorn mean by that Helm's Deep is a trap?"  
  
  
  
I sighed and sank unto the bed. "It is a trap. Helm's Deep is built into the side of a mountain. If we go there we will be well protected, but if we get trapped there it could be our hell."  
  
  
  
Legolas sat down beside me. "And Saruman realizes that Theoden knows Edoras is vulnerable, and that he will head for Helms Deep." He filled in the rest of the story.  
  
  
  
"You catch on quick." I said sadly, feeling trapped. "I know what our city needs, but I cannot argue with the King."  
  
  
  
"Just do as much as you can." Legolas tried to comfort me.  
  
  
  
"We can defend our city of Edoras, but we cannot fight a war. Not without Eomer and the Riders of Rohan."  
  
  
  
"I saw them on my way here. They were headed north." Legolas offered.  
  
I sighed angrily. "They must be leagues away now."  
  
  
  
Legolas rested his hand on mine, to soothe me. "Rohan will survive. I do not foresee it's crumble."  
  
  
  
I looked down at his hand then up into his eyes. "If only I can truly believe that in my heart." I looked back down as a tear dropped from my eye. "I feel so helpless, and I hate that feeling."  
  
  
  
Legolas seemed to know that words could not console me any longer. He took me into his arms as I cried softly, pondering the helpless feeling I had. He stroked my hair gently and rocked me, and whispered softly into my ear.  
  
  
  
"Legolas?" I whispered as the tear flow slowed.  
  
  
  
"Yes?" he asked, leaning towards me.  
  
  
  
"Thank you."  
  
  
  
"Lle creoso." He replied, kissing the top of my head.  
  
  
  
"Elvish must be a beautiful language." I commented, slowly leaving Legolas's comforting embrace. It was nice to be consoled by him, but I must find strength in myself.  
  
"It's alright, Lirimaer." He said, with quiet understanding in his eyes. "It is alright to trust your feelings with someone else."  
  
"That's not what my mother told me." I said defensively.  
  
"Have you ever stopped to think that your mother might not be always right?" Legolas asked. "I do not want to upset you, Aralyn, but it is hard to become close friends with someone who relies on herself for everything."  
  
"I'm sorry Legolas, it's a new concept to me."  
  
"Elves are very open and caring with each other. We all rely on each other." Legolas explained gently.  
  
"Why me? Why do you want to become so close with me? You just met me." I argued, closing up again.  
  
"Because I felt as if I've met you before. You seem so familiar to me. I have a feeling." He said, stepping closer to me. The air between us seemed almost electrified.  
  
"Should I trust elvish intuition?" I asked, staring up into his eyes.  
  
"You are half elf. Do you trust your feelings?" He asked rhetorically.  
  
"Yes, I do." I said, and he reached up to cup my cheek.  
  
"What does your intuition say about me?" He asked me softly.  
  
"You would protect me with your life." I said softly, repeating what the little voice inside my head was saying.  
  
"Exactly, Lirimaer." He smiled and caressed my cheek with his thumb. "You are special to me."  
  
"We should go now." I said, stepping away from him and breaking the tension that hung in the air between us. "They are probably ready to go now."  
  
  
  
He looked at me with a tender look and smiled. He picked up my bag for me and slung it over his shoulder.  
  
"You don't need to do that." I said.  
  
"Oh, anything for milady." He smiled at me. "What are those?" he asked, peering at my belt.  
  
  
  
"They are my long knives." I answered him, turning to face him.  
  
  
  
"May I see them?" He asked, his eyes peeked with interest.  
  
  
  
"Of course you may." I said, pulling one out with my free hand and handing it to him. He gazed at them slowly.  
  
  
  
"They are Lothlorien made. This wasn't a Mirkwood or Rivendell elf who made these." He said slowly, studying the etchings and marks on them. "Look, there's elvish carved into it." He exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"What does it say?" I asked, instantly interested.  
  
  
  
"Cormamin niuve tenna ta elea lle au." He read out loud. "My heart shall weep until it sees thee again."  
  
  
  
Tears stung at my eyes again. "Really? It does?" I asked, emotions flooding over me. "My father gave those to my mother when he had to leave to be with his people. He must have carved that in." In a way, I felt that the message was also extended to me, his daughter.  
  
  
  
"Where is your mother?" Legolas asked softly, handing the long knife back to me.  
  
  
  
"She's dead. She died when I was young. Of a sickness I couldn't understand." I explained, staring at the long knife. I had never doubted my father's love, but with this knife it was confirmed.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry my Lirimaer." He whispered, using his chosen nickname for me, 'lovely one.' He took my hand and squeezed it, for comfort.  
  
  
  
"It's alright." I said, grinning up at him. At that moment a horn could be heard outside the palace walls. "Sounds like its time for us to leave." I observed and left the room, with Legolas right behind me.  
  
  
  
My heart shall weep until it sees thee again. A warm feeling grew in me as I thought of my father's love. Legolas put a hand on my shoulder, feeling the warmth grow in me. I looked back and gave him a joyful grin as we both shared that feeling together. It must be an elf thing. 


	7. An answered Question:revised

Disclaimer: I have re-written some parts of this story, because I was not liking how the romance played out. So I have just been re-writing the old stuff, but now it fits even better with the ending so I'll post that soon. All these characters belong to Tolkien, except for Aralyn. This story is better now, please go back and read, then you can enjoy the ending better. Read and review please! The elvish barrel song Legolas sings is from "The Hobbit" by Tolkien, and the story about Amroth and Nimrodel is taken from the book "The Silmarillion" by Tolkien. Enjoy, and please, tell me what you think!  
  
The people of Rohan were huddled around fires, keeping themselves warm and safe. We had been traveling for two days now and we were almost there. We would reach there about midday tomorrow, if everything went right.  
  
Which I knew wouldn't happen.  
  
I had a feeling deep in my gut that wouldn't go away. Something was going to go wrong on this trip, slowing us down and hindering us. Saruman knew that we were traveling to Helm's Deep, what would stop him from attacking us when we were most vulnerable? These problems rolled around in my head as I sat down near a fire with a sleeping Aragorn beside it. Well, I thought he was sleeping. When he heard my dress rustling on the ground his head went up and asked, "Arwen?"  
  
He startled me. "No, Aragorn. It's me, Aralyn." I said softly.  
  
"Sorry milady." He said, sitting up drowsily. His hand reached for a jewel on a chain around his neck. He unlatched the chain and held the jewel in his hand, staring at it. I peered at it, stunned by it's beauty.  
  
"Who gave that to you my lord?" I asked, curious.  
  
He sat for awhile, pondering that question. "It was never meant to be, but she won't stop believing in it."  
  
Before I could ask what he meant, I heard soft elvish footsteps behind us.  
  
  
  
"Aragorn? It's your watch shift." Legolas informed him. Without a word Aragorn got up and left. I watched him go.  
  
  
  
"Something is on his mind." I observed as Aragorn dissolved into the shadows.  
  
  
  
"Arwen." Legolas said knowledgeably. As he sat down and started peering into the fire. "Daughter to Elrond and Celebrian. His one true love, yet the one he cannot have."  
  
  
  
"Poor Aragorn." I said sadly. Silence fell over me and Legolas and I laid back, looking at the stars.  
  
  
  
"Legolas?" I asked.  
  
  
  
"What is it, Lirimaer?" He asked, lying next to me.  
  
  
  
"What is Lothlorien like?" I asked, thinking about my father.  
  
  
  
"It has lots and lots of elves." A gruffy voice answered me. I glanced up to see Gimli.  
  
  
  
"Ah, Gimli!" Legolas laughed. "You remember Lothlorien!"  
  
  
  
"Yes." a dreamy look overtook Gimli's face. "How could one forget Lady Galandriel?"  
  
  
  
"How could one forget how Gimli tripped all over himself trying to impress her?" Legolas commented innocently.  
  
  
  
"If that's they way you're going to be elf." Gimli huffed as he started walking away. "I'm going over there by the nice roaring fire to sleep. Goodnight!" And he was gone.  
  
  
  
I stared up at the stars, enjoying the sounds of the night. Legolas and I laid there in silence, until softly Legolas began to sing.  
  
  
  
"Down the swift dark stream you go, back to lands you once did know!  
  
Leave the halls and caverns deep, leave the northern mountains steep,  
  
Where the forest wide and dim stoops in shadow gray and grim!  
  
Float beyond the world of trees out into the whispering breeze,  
  
Past the rushes, past the reeds, past the marsh's wavering weeds.  
  
Through the mist that riseth white, up from mere and pool at night!  
  
Follow, follow stars that leap up the heavens could and steep;  
  
turn when dawn comes over land, over rapid, over sand.  
  
South away! and South away! Seek the sunlight and the day  
  
back to pasture, back to feed, where the king and oxen feed!  
  
back to gardens on the hills, where the berry swells and fills  
  
Under sunlight, under day! South away! and South away!  
  
Down the swift dark stream you go, back to the lands you once did know!"  
  
  
  
"What song was that?" I asked, curious.  
  
  
  
"It's the Mirkwood Elves's song about our wine barrels." He smiled and side glanced at me. "It makes me think of home. I miss it."  
  
  
  
"I know how you feel." I looked at him. We both stared back up at the stars, and I shivered. The air was growing more and more chilly. Legolas simply put his arm around me, warming me with the heat emitting from his body. I felt more and more comfortable in his embrace and I rested my head on his chest. "Legolas?" I asked, listening to his heartbeat.  
  
  
  
"Yes?" He asked, stroking my hair.  
  
  
  
"Can you tell me a story? An elven story?"  
  
  
  
"Of course, Lirimaer." He stopped to think. "I know. This was one of my favorites when I was growing up in Mirkwood.  
  
  
  
I grinned silently, with my eyes closed, ready to hear the story.  
  
  
  
"At the beginning of the Third Age, Amroth, son of Amdhr, became King of Lyrien after the death of his father in the Battle of Dagorlad. He took no wife, because the one he loved was Nimrodel the fair. But the marriage was impossible. Not that Nimrodel didn't love him; it's just that she was one of the original Silvan elves of Lyrien, a Nador, who regretted the coming of the elves of Beleriand, saying that it was they who brought evil in the lands that used to be at peace." He stopped at this moment and peered at the sky. Then he pointed up towards one of the stars. "See? That star right there is named after the fair Nimrodel."  
  
  
  
I peered up at the sky and located the star he meant. "It's beautiful." I agreed, slightly yawning. I was growing tired.  
  
  
  
"Well, Nimrodel lived near the stream that bears her name, in the times of happiness, when the Dwarves were the masters of Moria. But when the Orcs fought the Dwarves and took control of the Dwarrodelf, she had to flee south. When Amroth noticed she was missing, he went to look for her and found her at the edges of Fangorn Forest."  
  
  
  
"I've been there before." I said, referring to Fangorn Forest.  
  
  
  
"So have I." Legolas grinned and continued stroking my hair. "At the edges of the Forest, they talked and he asked for her hand. Finally, she agreed to love him at one condition; that he should find a place where they could love each other without fearing death in every hour, a place where their love would grow unhindered. To this Amroth answered that there was such a place, in the far west, beyond the Sundering Seas."  
  
  
  
"And where was this place?" I asked, getting more and more interested in the story.  
  
  
  
"I'm getting there Alayen." He laughed. "After the war against Morgoth, the Valar had opened the passage to the west to every elf, whatever kindred he belonged to. So Nimrodel, though a Nador, could cross the wide seas. To the Bay of Belfalas he decided to lead her, where an elven harbor still stood. But in the way, they were separated."  
  
  
  
"How were they separated?" I asked.  
  
  
  
"Nobody knows." Legolas said in a hushed tone. "Amroth looked for her, but finding her not, he kept going south towards the sea, hoping she would do the same. There, he awaited her, but she came not. The summer passed by, and the fall was almost at its end, when a storm broke the anchor of the ship where Amroth was. When dawn came, he went out of the cabin, and saw the shores of Middle-Earth far into the East."  
  
  
  
"What did he do?" I asked anxiously.  
  
  
  
"He screamed the name of his love and dived into the water. The last sight the elves had of him was him swimming towards the shore in a mad sea. Never again was he or Nimrodel seen among the elves. Of Nimrodel, only rumor of what happened reached the ears of some people, but Amroth was lost in the sea."  
  
  
  
"What a heart breaking story." I sympathized. I snuggled into his chest and thought about tomorrow.  
  
  
  
"I know what worries you Aralyn. You shouldn't worry when I'm here." Legolas said gently.  
  
  
  
I started to argue with him that I didn't depend on him and I could take care of myself.  
  
  
  
Just then I realized I did depend on him, but was it so bad? Was I falling in love with him? I didn't have answers for any of these questions, which bothered me. What were his feelings towards me? Did he see me as a person, or as just another helpless girl to protect?  
  
  
  
"Too many things you worry about." Legolas laughed, as if listening to my thoughts. A blush ran up my face. "You should sleep, Lirimaer. Tomorrow is a big day."  
  
  
  
"You're right, Legolas." I yawned, snuggling into his chest.  
  
  
  
As he felt my breathing become steady, and I had finally fallen asleep, he kissed the top of my head and whispered, "Sleep well, Melamin." (my love) 


	8. An Unsung Hero:revised

Disclaimer: I have re-written some parts of this story, because I was not liking how the romance played out. So I have just been re-writing the old stuff, but now it fits even better with the ending so I'll post that soon. All these characters belong to Tolkien, except for Aralyn. This story is better now, please go back and read, then you can enjoy the ending better. Read and review please!  
  
  
  
I woke up cuddled next to Legolas. He had spread an elvish blanket over both of us after I fell asleep. I saw him smile at me and I grinned like a little girl and buried my face in his jerkin.  
  
"Good morning." He teased me.  
  
"Wonderful morning it is." I mumbled into his chest.  
  
"Come on. Is there a place other then here you would rather be?" He asked me, putting his arm underneath his head and watched the early morning clouds.  
  
"Actually, no." I grinned and cuddled closer to him, so he'd keep me warm. It was a chilly morning.  
  
"Hey, you two." Gimli said, towering over us with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
"Good morning Master Gimli." I grinned. "So tell me, what exactly did you do to impress Lady Galandriel?"  
  
"How about some breakfast?" He asked, clearly ignoring my question.  
  
  
  
Legolas and I laughed at the dwarf's ears turning red.  
  
"Actually Gimli, I have to get going. It's my turn to scout." He made an excuse as he saw Aragorn coming over the hill. "Bye Aralyn." He said, kissing me gently on the head and squeezing my hand. He then left, with one last glance over his shoulder at me.  
  
"What's going on between you two?" Master Gimli asked, frowning at me with almost a fatherly disposition.  
  
"Nothing." I ducked my head.  
  
"Heard that before." He snorted through his nose.  
  
I burst out laughing. "You sound like a father, Master Gimli!"  
  
"Enough of this Master business. My friends call me Gimli, and you're my friend. So call me Gimli."  
  
  
  
"Alright, Gimli." I grinned and finished my breakfast. I helped him pack up his cooking utensils and found my bag. I was throwing dirt over the embers of the smoldering fire when I heard a shrill voice behind me.  
  
  
  
"Lady! Lady!" It screeched as it got nearer and nearer. I turned around to see the little girl whom I had rescued from the horse at Edoras. She ran up to me, a worried look on her face. I crouched down till I was at her level, then asked her what the matter was.  
  
"Mommy isn't here!" The little girl whimpered softly.  
  
  
  
"Oh, come here." I urged, taking her into my arms and hugging her. "We'll find your mother. She's probably at Helm's Deep, waiting for you."  
  
  
  
"What's Helm's Deep?" the girl asked, looking confused. "It's a big building made of stone and it will protect us from the bad men. That's where we are going now."  
  
  
  
"When will we be there?" The girl asked, wiggling out of my arms and jumping from foot to foot.  
  
  
  
"By lunchtime today." I promised. Then looked around. "Where's your brother?"  
  
  
  
"Right here." Eowyn said, emerging from the groggy crowd with the girl's brother.  
  
"Lady Eowyn!" I exclaimed. "I didn't see you at all last night. Where were you?"  
  
  
  
"With these two." She grinned at the two children who seemed fascinated by the smoldering ambers of the fire. "Where were you?" She asked.  
  
  
  
I avoided the question. "We'll be there by noon today. Hopefully." I stated.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean hopefully?" she asked, her hand shielding her eyes from the rising sun. She was used to my intuitive feelings, and respected them greatly because she knew that were usually true.  
  
  
  
"I just have a feeling something is going to go wrong." I didn't want to say that I felt that Saruman was going to attack us.  
  
  
  
"And what is this something?" Eowyn asked, noticing I wasn't telling the whole truth.  
  
  
  
"Saruman." I said simply. Before she could reply, Hama interrupted us.  
  
  
  
"We're leaving now. The road is clear before us and Helm's Deep is near."  
  
  
  
"Thank you Hama." I said politely. Then I took Eowyn aside and spoke in a low tone so the children couldn't hear me. "Take the children and travel near the center of the group. You're in less danger there."  
  
Eowyn nodded. "What about you?"  
  
  
  
"I'm coming with you." I said, flinging the bag onto my shoulder. "Where's Lord Aragorn?"  
  
  
  
"Over there on his horse." Eowyn pointed out. "Children, come, we're leaving now!" She called to the boy and girl.  
  
  
  
"Walk near him. You'll be safe near him." I suggested.  
  
  
  
All of us made our way to Lord Aragorn who was guiding his horse and following the rest of the people. The children laughed at the sight of the horse, and ran up to pet it. Aragorn smiled at the children's reaction, but he still had a far away look in his eyes. We started to follow the group at a leisurely pace when Gimli rode up on a horse.  
  
  
  
"Hello, Lady Eowyn, Aralyn, and Aragorn." He said happily, looking as if he was finally getting used to riding on a horse.  
  
  
  
"How's that horse treating you, Gimli?" I asked, and shared a secret smile with Lady Eowyn.  
  
  
  
"It treats me better when that oaf of an elf isn't guiding him." Gimli said proudly. At that moment the horse reared up slightly. "Whoooah!" Gimli yelled, holding on tight.  
  
  
  
"Oaf of an elf?" I shot an eyebrow up at him. He just looked embarrassed. Eowyn and I caught up on our gossip, although I had a feeling with Aragorn standing right there we both weren't totally truthful to each other. There would be a time and place to tell Eowyn everything, and we could figure this whole thing out together.  
  
  
  
"And dwarf women are so alike in looks that are sometimes mistaken for dwarf men!" Gimli was telling to the two children, who were giggling madly.  
  
  
  
Eowyn and I laughed and glanced back to Aragorn, who whispered to us, "It's the beards." Which got us both giggling harder then Gimli thought we should be.  
  
  
  
"Why, some people think there are no dwarven women at all! They think dwarves just pop out of the stone!" This was too much for Eowyn and she laughed loudly. Something then spooked the horse and he sped up unexpectedly, throwing the rider off. Gimli was ok, but our group was in such a fit of laughter we couldn't help him up. He huffed until he pulled himself off the ground and caught the horse, because he knew that Legolas would kill him if he lost that horse.  
  
  
  
At that second my elven ears picked up yells. I motioned for Eowyn to stay there as I ran to the outer edge of the traveling group to investigate. My elven eyes saw two of our scouts yelling about something, then I saw Legolas leap down from a cliff and shoot an arrow right at a huge wolf? A warg! Saurman's treachery! Legolas then slit the throat of the rider of the warg and yelled, "A SCOUT!"  
  
  
  
He then caught my eye and fear filled his face. He motioned for me to go back to the people as he loaded his bow, ready for the attack. I knew it was time for me to act.  
  
  
  
"It's Wargs!" I yelled. "Everyone, stay together! Head toward the lower ground!" I ordered. People around me started screaming and running. It was impossible to find my way through the crowd. I did it somehow though. I found Eowyn.  
  
  
  
"Where are the children?" I asked, breathless.  
  
  
  
"They ran off with another family." She said. "I'm going to go fight!" She said, reaching for her sword.  
  
  
  
"No, milady. Please, I need you to help me with the people." I pleaded. I saw her look longly at Aragorn.  
  
  
  
"I cannot sit here and do nothing while my people are out there defending me." She argued and ran off.  
  
  
  
"Eowyn!" I yelled. I watched her disappear into the crowd and then turned my attention back to my people. "Everyone!" I yelled. "Follow me. Make haste! We will make it to Helm's Deep!" I tried to herd the crowd, which was almost impossible with the screaming women and scared children. I steered them away from the wargs though and the battle that was being fought for our lives. I prayed to whatever god was up there listening to me to protect Legolas and the rest of the men.  
  
  
  
I didn't like this idea of running away when I could fight. But somebody had to herd these people. I wish I could picture myself as a hero, but I couldn't. I was just somebody fighting for the right to stay alive and not live in fear. 


	9. A Life Taken:revised

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns all of these wonderful characters except Aralyn. This is a revision of my earlier story. I think the romance plays out much better in this version then the other version. Tell me what you think please!  
  
I walked around the back of the people who were marching forward to encourage the slower people to move faster. We were a few leagues away from the battle with the Wargs, and I have no idea how we fared. I guess I won't know until we get to Helm's Deep. I then fought my way through the crowd, encouraging people as I went along, and got to the front of the group.  
  
  
  
"Eowyn?" I asked, when I saw her leading the people to Helm's Deep.  
  
  
  
"Theoden wouldn't let me fight. He knew the people needed to be lead to Helm's Deep." She said with a bit of bitterness in her voice.  
  
  
  
"I'm glad you're here." I said, trying to cheer her up. "I couldn't have done this without you."  
  
  
  
"You didn't even know I was here until just now." She said, as I caught up with her.  
  
  
  
Before I could argue with milady, shouts of joy emitted from the group behind us. "Helm's Deep!" An old woman shouted, pointing it out to her grandchild. The child clapped for joy and skipped ahead, eager to get there. The sight of Helm's Deep made everyone in the group move quicker, because they were so eager to sit down and have a decent meal without the fear of being attacked.  
  
  
  
Eowyn and I watched the group as the surged forward towards Helm's Deep. Her bitterness was forgotten when she saw her people were safe.  
  
  
  
"Now comes the hard part." I said curtly. "Waiting for the soldiers to come back."  
  
  
  
Eowyn just nodded her agreement. It was going to be tough.  
  
***********************************  
  
  
  
We helped the women and children to settle down for lunch inside of Helm's Deep. We kept busy to keep our minds off the men who were fighting for our lives.  
  
  
  
Nervous energy had built up in the people at Helm's Deep, which wasn't making time pass by any faster for Eowyn and me.  
  
  
  
Finally we heard the sound of horse's hooves outside the gates. "Open the gates!" The gate watcher yelled and Eowyn and I ran to the gate to greet the men who had come back. King Theoden was back, leading the group. Behind him was Legolas on his horse Arod, with Gimli barely holding on. With the city insight, he leaped off the horse and jogged beside it. I expected to hear Legolas's musical laughter at the sight of the dwarf jogging beside the horse, but everyone from the group was eerily quiet.  
  
  
  
Fear gripped my heart as I scanned the horses for missing riders. Tolman was missing; Hamfast was missing also. These men were brave older men who served as Eowyn's and my teachers when we were young.  
  
  
  
Then my breathing stopped when I realized someone else wasn't there.  
  
  
  
"Lord Aragorn? What happened to him?" Eowyn asked the dwarf as he slowly approached her.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry milady. He fell." Was all the dwarf could get out without choking up.  
  
  
  
Sorrow filled Eowyn's eyes as she realized what this meant. Aragorn was dead. Tears filled my eyes as I watched Eowyn's heart breaking and I turned away.  
  
  
  
"Aralyn." A soft voice said behind him.  
  
  
  
"I know." I said sadly, and turned back to Legolas. He was holding up the jewel that Aragorn wore around his neck so faithfully.  
  
  
  
"I'll return this to Lord Elrond when I go back to Rivendell after this whole war is over." He said, tucking the necklace into his jerkin.  
  
"Is this what Saruman wanted? Innocent people to die for no reason at all." I asked bitterly.  
  
"Oh, Aralyn." Was all he said before he wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him hard and held in my tears.  
  
"Aralyn, it is alright to cry." Legolas said softly. I buried my face in his chest and shook my head.  
  
"I will not." I said softly. "Not with all these people around." I raised my head and looked into his eyes, tears brimming in mine.  
  
"You have had a rough life, and you have survived this long." He whispered words of encouragement. "You are strong, and I admire that about you. But I can see you crumbling."  
  
  
  
A blush ran up my face as embarrassment took me.  
  
"You cannot get through this on your own; can I help you?" This question he asked me took me by surprise.  
  
I buried my face back into his chest and whispered. "Please." Then I looked up, pain filling my eyes beyond belief.  
  
"Come." He said, and took my arm gently and led me away from the crowds.  
  
"Why are you so overprotective over me?" I asked him.  
  
"I have my reasons." He said tersely, and led me to a small hospital room that wasn't being used at the moment inside the Keep. "No one is here besides me, Aralyn. Let out your tears."  
  
"I cry around you a lot, don't I?" I asked, resting my head on his shoulder and tears spilled down my cheeks quietly.  
  
"Cry as much as you need to Aralyn. You have to let it all out before we go up there and face everybody."  
  
"We?" I asked, wiping my face as more tears fell.  
  
"I will support you Aralyn." Legolas promised.  
  
"Nobody's ever done that for me, Legolas." I said, in awe of his words that he just uttered to me. I looked up at him with wide eyes, and my gaze locked into his.  
  
We stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity. He seemed to lean in to my face with his and I let him kiss me on the lips gently. Fire coursed through my veins as his lips brushed mine. He leaned up and grinned down at me. I felt dizzy. I took a step back, thinking that this whole this was so surreal.  
  
"Feel better?" He asked me, stroking my arm.  
  
"Yeah. Better." I said, still trying to get straight in my head what had just happened. "I have to go, I have stuff to do." I stuttered, then stumbled out of there, leaving behind a confused looking Legolas. But all I could see after his kissed me was visions of my mother how I remembered her; lonely, sad, and in pain. Her one true love left her for his people, why would Legolas be any different? Wait, is Legolas my one true love? He could have kissed me just to make me feel better. It seemed to have worked. But now I have a whole new set of problems on my plate, and problems I've never dealt with before.  
  
  
  
Did he really care about me, or did he think I was just another cute little girl to have fall in love with him and protect? He was always checking up on me, making sure I was alright. He was so overprotective of me. Most women would find that sweet and enduring, which made me feel that he only saw me as a helpless girl to protect.  
  
  
  
It wouldn't ever bother me so much though. Why does my heartache when I imagine him thinking of me like that?  
  
  
  
Because I was hoping he'd see me as more then just a girl to protect.  
  
  
  
That truth stopped me dead in my tracks. Never have I felt that way about anybody before, and I didn't exactly know what it meant. Somehow I had found my way out of the Keep and was surrounded by bustling people.  
  
  
  
"Aralyn!" I heard from Lady Eowyn, and I turned around. She looked terrible, barely able to keep her tears at bay as she helped her people as best she could.  
  
  
  
"Eowyn." I paused and looked at her. "You look terrible. Go take a break. I can help the people from here."  
  
  
  
She nodded her thanks as a tear fell down her cheek.  
  
  
  
Saruman was getting the upper hand in my life, and it was making me murderous. Nobody should have that much power over someone else's life.  
  
  
  
Aragorn, we'll all miss you. I said a soft lamenting prayer for him under my breath as I attended women and children who needed places to sleep.  
  
  
  
In these dark days we can't even spare time to mourn the dead. 


	10. Visions of War:revised

Disclaimer: The song at the end of this chapter I found in the book "The Two Towers" by J.R.R. Tolkien. It laments the fact of the Riders of Rohan being banished from Rohan by Grima. Hope you enjoy this story! Tolkien owns all of these wonderful characters except Aralyn. This is a revision of my earlier story. I think the romance plays out much better in this version then the other version. Tell me what you think please!  
  
  
  
I had avoided Legolas most of the day. The only time we had spent together since our kiss was smoldering glances to each other as we past each other during our daily duties. The thoughts that were rolling around in my mind were torturing me slowly.  
  
Because of my eyes King Theoden had me up watching from the Keep most of the time. I spent my time consoling Lady Eowyn and waiting around for an army to attack. What a wonderful way to spend your days. That night when the women and children settled down to sleep, Eowyn and I sat on top of the Keep, talking and passing the time. We talked about our past and the years we grew up together, because those were happy times. We talked on an on about all the pranks that we pulled on Eomer and how angry he got at us for it. Then how him and Theodred always retaliated. The mention of Theodred and Eomer's names made us sad again.  
  
  
  
"How has it come to this?" Lady Eowyn asked me, lamenting the fact of our country, retreating to Helm's Deep and waiting for our massacre.  
  
  
  
"Blind hate." I said sadly.  
  
  
  
"Why does Saruman hate us so much?" Eowyn asked, frustrated.  
  
  
  
"We stand in his way of total domination." I spat out. Silence engulfed us as I peered out over the horizon, waiting for any sign of any movement. None yet.  
  
  
  
"I miss him, Aralyn." She whispered.  
  
  
  
"Miss who?" I asked, attention still focused on the horizon.  
  
  
  
"Arargorn." She said softly. "I think I had fallen in love with him."  
  
  
  
That got my attention. "Really? I had no idea."  
  
  
  
Eowyn blushed and looked at her hands. "I don't think he did either. And no one else will know besides you."  
  
  
  
I nodded and looked back out to the sunset. "How do you know you're in love with someone?" I asked softly.  
  
  
  
"I think it's different for everybody." Eowyn said thoughtfully. "But I always wished that Aragorn would see me as more then just a woman to protect. That's how I knew."  
  
  
  
Her words stung my ears. That's exactly how I felt about Legolas, but I didn't want to admit it to her.  
  
  
  
"He saw you as a strong, independent woman, Eowyn." I said confidently. "No one can mistake you for a helpless woman."  
  
  
  
"Eowyn!" a voice called from inside the Keep. It sounded like King Theoden.  
  
  
  
"Coming!" She responded as she pulled herself up. "You're going to be ok out here, right Aralyn?"  
  
"I think I can handle myself. Goodnight milady." I told her.  
  
  
  
"Goodnight." She said as she disappeared inside the Keep.  
  
  
  
The sun sank below the horizon and one by one the stars came out. I found the star named Nimrodel and thought about the story that Legolas told me. What a sad, sad story. But I felt so comfortable last night. And the kiss was beyond anything I could imagine. Is this what it's like to be in love?  
  
  
  
'Get that out of your head, Aralyn.' I thought to myself as the stars twinkled. I knew he wasn't going to stay around forever. I knew that after his work here was done he'd go off with Gimli to some unexplored area and have an adventure. His thoughts wouldn't even dwindle back to the time where he spent with the people of Rohan.  
  
  
  
He's an elf! And a prince. He would never fall in love with me. He just sees me as a woman to protect and to impress. I needed more then that.  
  
  
  
A soft breeze blew through my hair, but I didn't even notice it. It was a silent night, as if it was the lull before a big storm. Shivers ran down my back as I thought of what could turn into a storm. I've seen battle before, and it wasn't glamorous, as some men try to make it. The vision of arrows and men falling from the wall of Helm's Deep filled my mind. Orcs jumped up and down for the joy of the dead men. They were banging on the door of the fortress, fighting their way in. Ladders were going up all around the walls, allowing orcs to climb up and kill my men at hand to hand combat. The men fought bravely, but the orc army was just too large. Slowly but surely we were being pushed back to the keep. And I was standing there, watching it all. Not able to do anything about the orcs or the dying men around me. I cried out in anger as the vision played in my head. My hands flew up to my head, trying to block out the visions and the screams of the men, but to no avail.  
  
  
  
But as fast as it came, it was gone. I was standing alone in the keep, shivering and shaking, recovering from my vision. I shook my head as I tried to clear it. With no one to comfort me. But this is the way my mother taught me, so this is the way I'm going to survive. Alone.  
  
  
  
The vision was terrible, but I was strong enough to withstand it. If that is what my people had to face, I will face it with them. I will not hide in the mountains with the rest of the women and children; I will stay up here and fight to my death.  
  
  
  
"Aralyn." A voice said behind me.  
  
  
  
"Yes, Hama?" I asked, turning around.  
  
  
  
"Go get some sleep. I'll take over the watch for now."  
  
  
  
I smiled my thanks to him as I climbed down the stairs to the sleeping quarters of the women. The stairs were long and hard to climb down in the dwindling light. I looked out over the lands of Rohan and a sad song came to my mind, so I sang it, leaning over the wall.  
  
  
  
"Where now the horse and the rider?  
  
Where is the horn that was blowing?  
  
Where is the helm and the hauberk,  
  
and the bright hair flowing?  
  
Where is the hand on the harpstring,  
  
and the red fire glowing?  
  
Where is the sping and the harvest  
  
and the tall corn growing?  
  
They have passed like rain on the mountain  
  
like a wind in the meadow  
  
the days have gone down in the West  
  
behind the hills into shadow.  
  
Who shall gather the smoke of the dead wood burning?  
  
Or behold the flowing years from the Sea returning?"  
  
  
  
This soft song was about the riders of Rohan, and it pained my heart to sing it. I left the thoughts about tomorrow right there on the step and left to go sleep.  
  
  
  
It was going to be an important day tomorrow. 


	11. A Life Returned:revised

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns all of these wonderful characters except Aralyn. This is a revision of my earlier story. I think the romance plays out much better in this version then the other version. Tell me what you think please!  
  
  
  
"How's the watching going, Aralyn?" Lady Eowyn asked me.  
  
  
  
"Nothing's happening." I sighed, and stared gloomily at the afternoon sky. It was the next day, and the weather contradicted my mood. I hadn't seen Legolas all day, and that made me feel gloomy and irritable. Then the fact that I was gloomy and irritable because I hadn't seen Legolas made me more gloomy and irritable. The sky was clear and bright. I glared at the sky for annoying me today.  
  
"Legolas told me to tell you that he was out all day with Gimli gathering firewood." She sighed and plopped down next to me. "By the sight of all their firewood, we are going to be here a long time."  
  
I felt a little better after Eowyn telling me that.  
  
"He thinks you are special." She started to say. "He tried to explain it to me, but he said a word in elvish could explain it perfectly, but there isn't a word in our language that translates."  
  
"I had a vision last night." I interrupted her, just remembering. "I had a vision of the battle that will be fought here. Soon."  
  
  
  
"What was it like?" She asked, her voice small.  
  
  
  
"Bloody. So many orcs. Our people were fighting bravely but kept getting pushed back to the Keep." I shook my head. "It didn't look too good for our side."  
  
  
  
"Should I tell King Theoden?" She asked fearfully.  
  
  
  
"Do you think you should? Would he listen?" I was frustrated.  
  
  
  
"He has to hear it. I'm telling him." She got up and left before I could change her mind.  
  
  
  
I sighed and looked back out on the horizon. When I glanced to the East I saw a gallant white horse with a white rider on top of it. The horse was bucking up proudly in the rays of sunlight. I then realized who the rider was.  
  
  
  
"Gandalf?" I asked aloud, smile spreading over my face as I leaned over the stone wall. His voice seemed so amplified that I could hear him speak.  
  
  
  
"King Theoden stands alone." He said. Then to my great surprise, Eomer on his horse rode up behind Gandalf and stopped his horse.  
  
  
  
"Not alone." I heard him say. Then he made a motion to the riders behind him as he yelled, "Riders of Rohan!" And they all charged forward towards the orcs that had suddenly filled the valley before Helm's Deep. At the last second when the riders clashed weapons with the orcs, a bright flash of light inhibited my vision and then the valley in front of Helm's Deep was empty again.  
  
  
  
Another vision. But this one had more hope. I was about to go report to milady when movement out in the valley caught my attention. It was a horse, with an injured rider on it.  
  
  
  
Hope made my heart leap. Orcs do not ride horses, so this rider must be a messenger of some kind. Hopefully he would bring good news.  
  
  
  
"Open the gate!" I yelled to the gatekeeper, who nodded and slowly but surely the gate opened.  
  
  
  
My eyes flew back to the rider and I realized who was on the horse. It was Lord Aragorn! I shouted for joy and flew down the steps, ready to meet him. On the way down Gimli saw how excited I was and tried to catch up to me. I could hear him yelling what the matter was, and all I could respond to him was, "He's alive!"  
  
  
  
Gimli stopped dead in his tracks, then realized what I meant and continued running, wanting to greet him too.  
  
  
  
I reached the gate and eagerly ran out to meet Aragorn.  
  
  
  
"My Lord!" I exclaimed as he rode up on his horse. "How good it is to see you alive!" I noticed his shoulder was injured, but I didn't want to point out the obvious.  
  
  
  
"Good to see you, Aralyn." He smiled, a little dazed, but still happy to be back. "I have pressing news, where is Lord Theoden?"  
  
  
  
But before I could answer, a throng of people engulfed us, inspecting to see what caused such a ruckus.  
  
  
  
I could hear Gimli's rough voice yelling at the people. "Let me through!" He cried, and the people formed a path for him, afraid of his ax. "I'm going to kill him!" He yelled, when he saw Lord Aragorn on top of his horse. I laughed at Gimli's reaction.  
  
  
  
Aragorn got off his horse and Hama took it to be watered and feed as Gimli reached Aragorn. He seemed lost for words as he wagged his finger at the man. Which was pretty humorous, because it looked like a dwarf was lecturing a man twice his side.  
  
  
  
"You are the luckiest man." Was all Gimli could say before he hugged Aragorn. He grinned down at the dwarf hugging him.  
  
  
  
"Where is King Theoden?" Aragorn asked again, and Gimli pointed to the Keep. Gimli and I followed him happily as he made his way up the stairs to the Keep to King Theoden. On his way there, I spotted Lady Eowyn talking with a woman. Eowyn turned around and saw Aragorn, and a huge smile spread over her face. She started making her way over to him, but then stopped with a reserved expression on her face. I looked to see what stopped her.  
  
  
  
Legolas was standing there, greeting Lord Aragorn. He said something in Elvish and Aragorn smiled.  
  
  
  
"You look terrible." Legolas told him, and his response made Gimli and me laugh. He said what we both were thinking. Legolas glanced over Aragorn's shoulder and spotted me. He grinned and I gave him a small smile. Gimli glanced up at me and seemed to shake his head. I just glared at him and he looked back down at his boots.  
  
  
  
Then Legolas pulled the jeweled necklace out of his jerkin and gave it back to Aragorn. A confused look crossed Eowyn's face as she backed away, not wanting to get in the way of a sentimental moment. Aragorn didn't even notice she was there.  
  
  
  
"Thank you, my friend." Aragorn said, taking the jewel and putting it around his neck.  
  
  
  
He then opened the doors to the keep and I saw the surprise on King Theoden's face.  
  
  
  
"Aragorn!" He cried, standing up and greeting him. "Aralyn!" He yelled, when he saw that Aragorn was injured. "Get some water and rags to clean Aragorn's wound."  
  
  
  
"Yes, my Lord." I said, bowing my head and doing my bidding.  
  
  
  
I was on my way back carrying rags and water when Eowyn stopped me.  
  
  
  
"He's back." She said, with tears in her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Yes, he is." I said softly, knowing how much it hurt her that he didn't even acknowledge her presence.  
  
  
  
"I didn't expect him to come back." She said, as if thinking quickly through something. I started to walk away, and she caught my arm. "You won't tell him, will you?" she asked urgently.  
  
  
  
"No, milady." I said, shaking my head.  
  
  
  
"Thank you, Aralyn." She said, and disappeared into the throngs of people again.  
  
  
  
As I returned to the Keep to clean Aragorn's wounds, I wondered to myself if love was really as wonderful as people say it is.  
  
  
  
In my experience love only hinders and upsets people.  
  
  
  
But also love is the source of hope that keeps us going.  
  
  
  
I contemplated this paradox as I entered the Keep, offering the healers the fresh water and rags. When I entered Aragorn was finishing his sentence.  
  
  
  
"with an army at least 10,000 orcs." Aragorn finished his sentence.  
  
  
  
10,000? We'd need a miracle to survive. The look on King Theoden's face told me he was thinking the exact same thing.  
  
  
  
"Get an army together, recruit all you can. And get the women and children into the mountains." The King ordered.  
  
  
  
I silently cursed in my head. Now we were retreating even more, when we should fight. One thing I knew, King Theoden was not going to stop me from fighting. Nor was anyone else. 


	12. An Admitted Feeling:revised

Disclaimer: I have re-written some parts of this story, because I was not liking how the romance played out. So I have just been re-writing the old stuff, but now it fits even better with the ending so I'll post that soon. All these characters belong to Tolkien, except for Aralyn. This story is better now, please go back and read, then you can enjoy the ending better. Read and review please! In this chapter I tried to explain why Legolas has brown eyes in that one scene when him and Aragorn are yelling at each other (that really bothered me) So I just figured that when Legolas gets really mad his eyes turn brown. Or it's Gandalf's fault. Read and enjoy!  
  
  
  
Eowyn and I spread the news to the women and children about moving into the mountains. Many of them wanted to know why, but we just shook our heads and told them to do it. Slowly but surely they moved into the caves that were filling up quickly. Everyone got as comfortable as they could, without the knowledge that their men were going into a desperate battle.  
  
  
  
King Theoden ordered that all men available should arm themselves and prepare to fight. Aragorn had suspected that the orc army was going to be there after the sun set.  
  
  
  
We worked as fast as we could to get the women and children into the caves, and finally succeeded. Confused as they were, they were willing to sit and wait for an explanation to be given to them by their Lady Eowyn. They sensed the urgency and kept quiet, listening in fear of something unknown.  
  
  
  
"It breaks my heart to see them like this." Eowyn said sadly, observing the women and children.  
  
  
  
"Lady Eowyn!" Hama cried, coming up behind the two women. "We don't have enough men to fight. We need every male who can wield a sword, no matter how young or old."  
  
  
  
Eowyn started to argue, but Hama put up his hand to stop her.  
  
  
  
"Theoden's orders, milady. We have no other choice."  
  
  
  
Sadly Eowyn and I watched the soldiers go through the caverns and take every young boy they could find from their family. The young boys went bravely, which made me feel sick inside. They had no idea what they were up against. "Tell them, Lady Eowyn. They deserve to know." I urged her. She nodded her agreement.  
  
  
  
"Please, my people of Rohan!" Eoywn shouted, stepping up onto a rock, being seen and heard by everybody. Silence fell over the cave as every eye was fixed on Eowyn.  
  
  
  
"Tonight we fight a grave battle. Saruman's forces are heading this way, to attack Helm's Deep." A gasp rippled through the entire cave. "I know, I'm scared too." She admitted, agreeing with the people. "But we have our men up there, fighting for their lives and ours. We will not lay down and forfeit what Saruman is trying to take from us; our freedom and our lives! If we will fight, we will fight bravely. Hope will see us through tonight, and hope will bring our men back to us." She took a deep breath. "Do not fear for your lives, because our men will not let any enemy breech our walls of Helm's Deep. Remember how many times it has saved you before!" She cried, rallying the people's spirit. People clapped, but it was too morbid to cheer. People were going to die that night, and they knew it.  
  
  
  
The soldiers continued to go through and take every young male available to them, and soon the cave filled with mothers' pleas of mercy. They were ignored.  
  
  
  
"I'm going upstairs, to help them arm the men." I told Eowyn as I turned to leave.  
  
  
  
"Then I'm going with you." She said, following me.  
  
  
  
"No! You can't. You have to stay here." I argued. If she came, she'd botch my plan. "Your people need you." Eowyn nodded, knowing I was right.  
  
  
  
I gave her a weak smile and climbed back through the opening of the caves, heading towards the Keep. I was about half way there when Legolas stopped me and pulled me aside.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing out here, Lirimaer?" He asked, with a bit of an edge to his voice. "You are supposed to be in the caves."  
  
  
  
"I'm here to help." I argued, pulling my arm out of his tight grasp.  
  
  
  
"No, you can not do that." He said bluntly.  
  
  
  
"Why not?" I asked, staring up into his eyes. He cupped my cheek gently.  
  
  
  
"Get out. Leave this place." He said to me, pleading in his eyes.  
  
  
  
I jerked away from him as if his hand burned me. "I will not abandon my people when they need me the most!"  
  
  
  
"I do not want anything to happen to you." He said, stepping closer to me.  
  
  
  
"And just because of that I should run away?" I spat that question in his face.  
  
  
  
"These men are not soldiers; most of them are too old. Or too young."  
  
  
  
"They are brave enough to stand up for what they believe in. Freedom from fear."  
  
  
  
Legolas's eyes bored into mine. "I want to save you."  
  
  
  
"You will never save me by sending me away." Anger leapt into my words.  
  
  
  
"These aren't even your people, Lirimaer. You're an elf." Legolas argued.  
  
  
  
"I'm not an elf, and you know it! I grew up with these people. These people care about me." I said, turning my face before he could see the pain in my eyes. I hated to deny him; the battle within me was raging.  
  
  
  
"You are too stubborn. You do not know what is best for you." Legolas said calmly, reaching out to embrace me.  
  
  
  
I ducked out of that embrace and glared at him. "Where are the elves then? They're sailing to Valinor, leaving Middle-Earth to it's fate!"  
  
  
  
"I am fighting along side the humans. Does that not count?" Pain filled his eyes.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to be faithful to the people who are defending my life. Not to some race of creatures that leave when Middle-Earth needs them the most!"  
  
  
  
"The orcs are going to slaughter these people. 10000 against 300. Those are not very good odds." He pointed out logically.  
  
  
  
"I know the odds, yet I'm still willing to stand by my people."  
  
  
  
"It is death if you stay here. I do not want you to die." Legolas said angrily.  
  
  
  
"Why are you so over protective of me?" I demanded from him.  
  
"I have my reasons." I remembered that reason from before.  
  
"You don't really care about me at all, you just want to look good in front of your dwarvish friend and have some little unsuspecting girl falling at your feet." I accused.  
  
  
  
"No, you do not understand." He started to protest, but I didn't let him finish.  
  
  
  
"You are not who I thought you were, Legolas." I glared up at him. This seemed to make him really mad. His eyes seemed to turn a deep brown as fire flared up in them. Maybe elves' eyes turn brown if they get really angry.  
  
  
  
"We cannot talk about this now. I must get ready to fight. You must get into the mountains and be safe."  
  
  
  
"I refuse." I crossed my arms over my chest, daring him to stop me.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Aralyn, but I have to do this." He said, and was too quick for me. He swept me up over his shoulder and dangled me there. He held me in a vice grip, and I tried every method of escape that I could think of, but to no avail. I couldn't get loose.  
  
  
  
To my dismay, Legolas took me back to the door that lead to the mountain passes. He threw me in there and slammed the door, too quick for me to get out. I heard the click of the lock and I banged on the door, screaming for Legolas to let me out. Nothing came from the other side of the door. I was alone, and not defending anybody.  
  
  
  
I slid down; frustrated tears streaming down my face. It pained me that he didn't deny what I accused him of, and that he never truly answered my question about why I was so important to him.  
  
Why did this bother me so much?  
  
Then I admitted it to myself. I loved him. 


	13. The Battle Begins:revised

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns all of these wonderful characters except Aralyn. This is a revision of my earlier story. I think the romance plays out much better in this version then the other version. Tell me what you think please!  
  
I paced the floor back and forth, fuming. Eoywn knew the whole story and sympathized with Legolas. She had no idea of me staying up there to fight. She thought I would better serve my people down here in the caves.  
  
"He told you he wanted to save you by sending you away?" She asked me.  
  
"Yes, the nerve of him." I spat, still pacing.  
  
"He cares about you. Why else would he physically bring you down here and lock you in?" She asked slowly.  
  
"I don't care what he feels about me! I want to fight and defend my people!" I said, and slammed my fist against a rock.  
  
"Alright, alright." Eowyn said, trying to calm me down. "After the battle is over, you can go and talk about it with him."  
  
"Wait, did you here that?" I asked, shushing her.  
  
"No." She said, straining her ears harder so she could hear what I was talking about.  
  
"That." I said, hearing a horn blow. "That's no orc horn!" I said happily, and itched to be up where the men were fighting so I could see what was happening. "It's not a human horn either."  
  
I looked around the cavern to see if other people heard it to. Everyone's eyes were looking up at the ceiling, listening for the horn sound that had sounded.  
  
When my eyes ran over the people, they stopped on the little girl and boy I had rescued from the horse in Rohan. They were with a woman and were cuddling up to her, calling her 'mommy'.  
  
So they did fight their mother. This sight gave me another surge of fighting energy and a fresh sense of hope. I had to get up there and fight.  
  
I turned to Eowyn and asked her something important. "Eowyn, is there a way out of these mountains other than the door that Legolas locked and the men barricaded. Answer me truthfully."  
  
Eowyn stared at me for a few seconds. "Are you sure you want to go up there, Aralyn? It's a battle. You had the vision yourself."  
  
"I have to go up there milady." I said earnestly. A look crossed Eowyn's face. I recognized it.  
  
"He'll survive, Eowyn. I'll go up there and protect him myself." I said, regarding Aragorn.  
  
She looked as if she was arguing with herself. Then she made the decision. "Legolas won't hear about me telling you how to get out of the mountain passes, will he?" She asked softly.  
  
"My lips are sealed. Everything is my fault." I said, almost giddy.  
  
"Follow me then." Eowyn said reluctantly. I followed her across the cavern and to a tiny corner no one would have noticed unless you were looking for it. "There's a tunnel up there that leads to the wall of Helm's Deep." I started to climb then I felt a tug at my skirt.  
  
"You will come back, and tell me about it, won't you?" She asked, fear filling her eyes.  
  
"Yes, milady." I agreed.  
  
"And don't lie to me Aralyn. Tell me the truth about what's really going on up there."  
  
"You have my word, milady." I said, and formally bowed to her, in the proper fashion.  
  
I was surprised when I felt that Eowyn pulled me into a fierce hug. "You come back too, Aralyn." She whispered softly in my ear.  
  
I stepped back and grinned at her. "I will, milady." She gave me one last smile as she turned her attention towards the scared women and children. I shimmied up the side of the stone and found my way to the tunnel which milady spoke of. It was a small and damp tunnel, but as my head popped up from the stone, I felt alive again.  
  
I looked over and saw the stairs to the Helm's Deep gates. I pulled myself out of the hole and stood up. I brushed myself off hurriedly and hid behind some rocks while I pulled my hair back and put on a cloak to hide my womanly features. I pulled out my long knives and held them in both of my hands, ready for battle. I casually walked up the stairs and took an empty place up by the stone wall. Once I got there, I glanced down to the gate to see who was blowing that horn I couldn't place.  
  
Standing there was a whole army of elves. Of elves! I saw an elf standing with gold and red armor talking to King Theoden. The rest of the elves stood in perfect formation. Conflicting feelings rose up in my chest as I saw Legolas leap forward and greet his kinsman.  
  
The elves were here to help us, so we weren't so badly outnumbered. Many men were going to die that night though. But many more orcs will die then men.  
  
A hush fell over the fortress as sounds of heavy feet marching could be heard. With my elven eyes I could see the enemy coming closer and closer. Their fierce looking metal glinted in the light of our burning lanterns, making it look like demons were coming to take our souls.  
  
My heart rate sped up when I saw lighting flash and heard thunder roll. Soon after water began to fall, pinging on men's armor relentlessly. The water soaked through my hood and plastered it to my head. Raindrops dripped down my face and off my nose, and when I breathed, I could see my breath. Shivers ran through me as the ice-cold rain bit at my fingers.  
  
This is what I lived for.  
  
The adrenaline of the battle. I saw Legolas and Gimli take their places along the wall about ten meters down, Gimli not able to see over the wall. I hid a grin as I observed Gimli's jumping up and down. Legolas obviously said something funny to Gimli, because he burst out laughing.  
  
Then the enemy demanded our full attention. They started pounding their weapons on the cold wet ground, sounding as if a giant monster was arising from the deeps; it's heartbeat building.  
  
I stared down the orc army, almost muttering curses when I saw how huge the army was. I just rolled my long knives in my hand, ready to fight if they breech the walls. I wish I had my bow with me.  
  
Then all at once, the pounding of the army stopped. The battle was about to begin. 


	14. The Battle Rages

Disclaimer: All these characters belong to Tolkien, except for Aralyn. She's mine ( I have rewritten some of this story, making it even better. To enjoy this story to it's full extent, please go back and read the story again. The romance is better played out, and Aralyn doesn't know Aragorn right away (boo boo on my part, it was never documented that he went to Rohan before this movie). Please, read, enjoy, and review!  
  
  
  
Terror gripped my throat as silence seemed to echo over the stone walls. Men beside me itched to let their bows sing, but waited until they got the signal from Aragorn.  
  
The old man standing next to me glanced my way and his gaze lingered on me. Realization filled his eyes and he started to say something to the man beside him, but I leaned over and whispered, "If you value your life, you will remain quiet."  
  
I startled him so much with my whispered threat that I saw his hand falter on his bow and his arrow sailed cleanly from it. I watched it's path as it flew through the air until it landed in the chest of an orc.  
  
The orc staggered and fell. Aragorn yelled something in elvish, but the damage had already been done.  
  
The orcs screamed for vengeance, and started to charge the walls.  
  
All the bows along the wall grew taunt and read to fire at Aragorn's command. My eyes nervously traveled from Aragorn to the enemy. Gimli and I were in the same predicament. Not owning a bow of our own, we had to sit back and watch the battle begin without us. But the orcs would have brought ladders with them if they were going to attack us at Helm's Deep.  
  
Rain slammed down on the defending army as I watched the charging army yell and scream with blood curdling hatred.  
  
"Fire!" Aragorn yelled out, and a wave of arrows pelted out into the charging orcs.  
  
Many orcs fell, but it seemed that ten would stand up and take the dead one's spot. The first few lines staggered and fell, but the orcs behind them paid them no heed.  
  
Their one goal was to destroy Rohan, no matter how many of their comrades fell in battle.  
  
"Let me at em!" Gimli growled over the sound of the rumbling thunder. I swore he would have jumped over the wall if Legolas hadn't held him back. My gaze went back to the army; who was obviously up to something. I could see them carrying ladders to the base of the wall.  
  
A small smile broke out on my lips as I heard Gimli cheer. Now it begins.  
  
"Ladders!" Aragorn warned us, but we were already aware of it. Everyone along the wall pulled out their sword and was ready to fight.  
  
"Fire!" Aragorn cried and to my surprise a wave of arrows soared over my head and hit the unsuspecting orcs. I turned around to find elvish ranks standing behind me, already loading their bows again and waiting for the next order from Aragorn. I smiled. Men didn't stand alone in this fight; Elves didn't leave Middle-Earth to it's doom. Hope for the future seemed to shine through the stormy clouds above as orcs began to breech the walls.  
  
  
  
But these weren't ordinary orcs. I was taken aback; they were bigger and stronger then orcs. They seemed to be a cross between goblins and orcs. This was going to be harder then I thought.  
  
I charged the emerging orc/goblins, and sliced one in the throat. He fell backwards, screaming as he lost his grip on the ladder.  
  
I would have celebrated but there was no time. These creatures started pouring in, and their weapons were too heavy for me to deflect with my long knives.  
  
I relied on my quick movements to survive. I ducked as one tried to cut off my head with his long crude looking sword, and I swung up and drove my long knife up into his gut. I heard him scream as I pulled it out and pushed him over with my foot.  
  
With my elvish ears I heard an orc/goblin try to attack me from behind, but I sidestepped too fast and sliced at his throat. He fell, gagging, and with energy coursing through my veins, I counterattacked two more that tried to attack the man who almost ratted me out.  
  
He looked at me with wide, unbelievable eyes, realizing that I had saved his life. The only thanks he could give me was a slight nod of the head as he ducked back into battle.  
  
The rainwater had made the handles for my long knives extra slick, so I almost lost them quite a few times as I parried and jabbed them into orcs. Many were too big and cumbersome to keep up with my speed, which was to my advantage because I wasn't strong enough to deflect all their blows.  
  
One orc/goblin tried to hack down at me with his crude sword, but I tuck and rolled right between his legs. He looked around for me, but in vain. I had stuck my knife deep into his back. He screamed in pain and lashed about, trying to get it out. I jerked it out, and screamed, "For Rohan!"  
  
Most men around me figured out my disguise, but it was too late to do anything about it. They just cheered along with me as we fought side to side. At this moment, no one cared what gender you were. My hood had fallen off my head and my hair was hanging in wet droplets around my face. Black blood soaked my cloak and hands as I continued to slash relentlessly back at the enemy.  
  
I began to think that Saruman had lost his touch if this was all that he could threaten us with. I turned and stabbed the orc/goblin behind me and kicked him over. I turned around to find more victims to my long knives, but to my horror, the whole world seemed to shift.  
  
Yells of surprise echoed around me as the men tried to keep their balance. A huge explosion had rocked the wall and left a deep gap in it. Terror gripped my heart; what about the women and children? It was a lot more difficult to protect Rohan now without the security of the stone wall of Helm's Deep that had never failed us. I was trapped between the gap in the wall and the Keep. Saruman's treachery had shown itself again.  
  
In my anger I ran up and attempted to push a ladder nearest me, which fell over when I pushed it with all my might. The few orc/goblins who were on it squealed in surprise but then fell silent as they were crushed and crushed more of their comrades.  
  
Blind hatred swelled up in me. What I did before was just a prelude to what I became; it was time to kill some orcs. 


	15. A Last Farwell

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, except for Aralyn. I have about two more chapters to put up; then this story will be over. Then I'll start working on the prequel; please read, enjoy, and review!  
  
I ran along the side of the wall, fighting my way through orcs that had emerged from even more ladders that the enemy had rigged up. I ducked one blow and stabbed the orc in the arm, and finished him off slitting his throat.  
  
I was in a daze, blindly stabbing and hacking, relentlessly. Rain poured down unto my head as my cloak fell off of my shoulders. I kept fighting though. A half dead orc stabbed at my legs with a knife and tore my dress and sunk the blade into my skin. I howled in pain and out of anger finished that orc off.  
  
I didn't have time to examine my wound, but it wasn't bad. I continued fighting, in a mad rage.  
  
Blood soaked the lower part of my leg as I searched for more orcs to massacre.  
  
"You better take care of that." Someone ran past me, meaning my leg.  
  
"Fine." I spat, and ripped off a piece of my dress to wrap around my wound. I took a deep breath to calm down, and to slow my heart rate. To be in that sort of frenzy in battle is dangerous; I was lucky I wasn't careless enough to be killed. The blood began to slow already, and my head was on straight now. I ran towards another group of men who were battling orcs.  
  
I snuck up behind them and stabbed three in the back before the other orcs even realized there was someone behind them. They yelled in surprise and turned around, and I ducked under their raised weapons and stabbed one in the chest. The other men attacked the orcs from behind, killing the three of them that was left. When the orcs fell the men turned to thank the person who saved them; and realized it was me.  
  
I smiled innocently at them as I ran off to fight more.  
  
I was running along when I was slammed in the chest by an oversized orc. I fell backwards, the wind knocked out of me. I looked up fearfully and saw his sword coming down at me. Kicking him in the shin, I rolled over and stabbed him in the thigh. He yelled angrily at me and pulled me up with his left arm as his other arm came around to punch me.  
  
I knew it was coming and ducked at the last moment. His balance was thrown off and he let go of me, trying to catch his balance. I stabbed him in the gut and stepped back, but another orc was right behind me. He grabbed me but I kicked his arm and sidestepped him, fighting for my breath back. He swirled around; weapon ready, and the blunt side caught me and pushed me.  
  
I lost my balance and tumbled down a group of stairs. I shook it off, and stood up with my body screaming at me. I was in so much pain, but I wasn't going to give up.  
  
"Aralyn!" A familiar voice called. Legolas had just seen me, realizing I had escaped from the mountain and was up here helping them fight.  
  
He was standing at the top of the stairs, and had just finished off the orc that had pushed me down the stairs. Our eyes locked and I smiled, feeling a warm feeling I had never experienced before rising in my chest. Legolas smiled at me, realizing that I could fight. And maybe there was more to that smile; more that I wanted to see. Maybe he loved me too.  
  
I stepped forward to go to him; but in that split second I saw Legolas's face turn to panic, and then a blinding pain tore through my side. I fell to my knees, holding my side. An orc had stabbed me and was now ready to strike again, to finish me off. I fell to my side and rolled out of his way, and looked up. What I saw amazed me.  
  
Legolas was sliding down the stairs on an orc shield and was shooting arrows at the orcs that were surrounding me. When he reached the bottom, the shield shot out and buried itself deep in the orc that had stabbed me.  
  
"Aralyn!" He cried, reaching my side. I looked up at him, his face becoming fuzzy.  
  
"I'm ok Legolas. You're here." I whispered to him, reaching out for him. He gathered me up in his arms like a little child.  
  
"To the Keep!" I heard Aragorn yell, and I looked up at Legolas questioningly. He cuddled me closer to his chest and started running for the Keep.  
  
Pain blinded my eyes as my wound bled freely, all over the front of Legolas's jerkin. I tried to say something, but it came out all slurred.  
  
"Do not talk, Lirimaer. We are almost to the Keep." He shushed me.  
  
His voice was fading in and out. "Legolas, I'm scared." I whimpered.  
  
"It is ok, Aralyn. I am here for you." He hugged me closer as we drew nearer to the Keep.  
  
I buried my face into his chest and breathed in his comforting scent.  
  
A dizzying effect took over my body and I lost my grip on Legolas. Pain shot through my side again, like the lightening that was shooting through the sky. I began to swoon, my head falling back.  
  
"Aralyn!" I heard Legolas cry, but he seemed so far away.  
  
We got to the Keep and he laid me down on the ground. There was no more room inside the hospital rooms.  
  
Legolas began to look around for things to dress my wound, but I knew better. It was too late.  
  
"Legolas." I whispered.  
  
"Yes, Melamin?" He asked with a soft note to his voice. This new word confused me.  
  
"What does that mean?" I asked softly.  
  
"It means my love."  
  
"Legolas." I said happily, reaching out and taking his hand, and with tears filling my eyes. "Please, go on fighting for Rohan. They need you."  
  
"I can not leave you here alone." He protested.  
  
"You have to. Aragorn and Gimli need you." I winced and the room started spinning.  
  
"I will not leave you. I made a promise to support you, and you need someone now more then ever."  
  
"Legolas." I whispered. He face inched closer to mine to hear what I had to say.  
  
"I love you too." I whispered and kissed him full on the lips with the last amount of strength I had.  
  
Then I slipped into unconsciousness, and my heart stopped beating.  
  
I had passed on to the Halls of Mandos, where slain elves reside, leaving my one true love behind. 


	16. Short Time

Her life drained away from her body as I sat there and did nothing. There was nothing that I could do, but I was still frustrated.  
  
It was my fault that she was dead! I should not have distracted her while she was fighting. Though she fought wonderfully.  
  
Pain shot through my heart as I held her lifeless body to my chest, stroking her hair gently. Tears squeezed out of my eyes as I mourned her death, which surprised me. Very rarely have I cried. I felt empty and alone, and full of rage. Why did they have to kill her? Out of all the men defending Helm's Deep, they had to kill Aralyn.  
  
That was not fair of me, comparing all the soldiers' lives to this one girl, but I cared about her deeply. I loved her. I did not know her for long, but we connected in a way I have never even experienced with anyone else. That was why I fought so hard to protect her. In a way I was protecting myself, because she was apart of me.  
  
I laid her out on the ground and rested her hand on her chest, and I closed her eyes. I kissed her soft cold lips one last time and whispered a phrase that meant a lot to her. "Cormamin niuve tenna ta ela lle au. My heart shall weep until it sees thee again. Namarie, Melamin."  
  
And that was it. I knew she would not want me mourning over her body as Rohan fell to the enemy. She would want me to fight, and fight I would in her memory.  
  
I leaped up, anger in my eyes as I heard pounding on the door. Men were yelling to barricade the door, but I wanted to rip open the door and take on all the Uruk-Hai by myself. How dare they deprive such a wonderful person of their very life!  
  
But I had to force myself to comply with the human men. Aralyn would have wanted it. My friend Gimli was working beside me when he noticed the red blood stains on the front of my jerkin.  
  
"Is that your blood, my friend?" He asked, a little alarmed.  
  
"No. It is Aralyn's." I said in a soft voice as I kept working.  
  
"Aralyn's? How would her spilt blood get on your garments?" Gimli asked, still unbelieving.  
  
"She fought in Helm's Deep, Gimli." I said, looking down at the dwarf. "She fought well. It is my fault she died."  
  
"I'm sorry, my friend." Gimli said, a sad tone taking his voice.  
  
"I am doing what she would want me to." I said stiffly, finishing the barricade and stepping back, preparing my bow. Sometimes archery was the only thing that could numb my mind of this pain.  
  
"You cared about her, didn't you?" Gimli asked, raising his ax, readying it for the oncoming of the enemy.  
  
"I loved her Gimli. And now I am going to die for her." I said softly.  
  
"Don't you do it Legolas! Aralyn wouldn't want you to die in battle for her. She'd want you to win in battle for her and her people." Gimli scolded me.  
  
I shook my head, but I knew he was right. " I hate it when the elf is wrong and the dwarf is right." I commented to him. "Even when it rarely happens."  
  
Gimli shot me a small all knowing smile. "You just wish you were as wise as me, my friend."  
  
"You keep telling yourself that, Gimli."  
  
****************************  
  
The battle at Helm's Deep was a victory for the people of Rohan. The soldiers celebrated around me as they were reunited with their loved ones, and I could not help but feel so alone.  
  
Eowyn came up, searching for Aragorn and Aralyn. She found Aragorn easily but could not find Aralyn. When she could not find her she approached me, asking for her.  
  
"Where is Aralyn, Legolas?" She asked, looking worried.  
  
"She is dead, milady. She died fighting bravely." I said, and motioned towards Aralyn's body. Eowyn's eyes widened with shock as she approached the body of Aralyn. She kneeled by her childhood friend and took her hand.  
  
"You promised you'd come back Aralyn." She said sternly. "You've never broken a promise before."  
  
I placed a hand on Eowyn's shoulder, offering comfort. Tears filled Eowyn's eyes as she looked at the body of her dead friend. Then her eyes fell upon Aralyn's long knives. She picked them up and examined them, covered in Uruk-Hai's blood. She wiped them slowly on her skirt and then offered one to me.  
  
"She'd want you to have the one with her father's inscription on it." Eowyn said, placing the long knife in my hands. I thanked her for it and squeezed her shoulder.  
  
Aragorn came over. "Legolas, we must leave. There is much more to do."  
  
"In times like this, we have no time for mourning our loved ones." I said bitterly, standing up. "We have work to do, saving Middle-Earth, but my heart will always remain here." 


	17. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, except for Aralyn of course. I'm sorry to all the people who are disappointed about Aralyn's death, but hey, I didn't want to totally change around Return of the King to add another character in it. Plus, it's a happy ending. Just read this Epilogue (  
  
I had won the contest of killing the most orcs, with forty-two dead. Not too bad, if I say so myself. I swear, I never let Legolas hear the end of it.  
  
I still can't believe what all has happened since Helm's Deep.  
  
The biggest battle Middle-Earth had ever seen had been fought and good triumphed over evil. Middle-Earth is free of all scum and tyranny, because all the free races fought together and joined together in one big alliance against Mordor. Believe it or not, Eowyn and Merry worked together to kill the Witch-King of the Ringwraiths. And that little hobbit thought he would amount to nothing.  
  
Sauron the deceiver was destroyed, all thanks to Gollum. Nope, Frodo wasn't the valiant one who saved Middle-Earth from it's ring troubles, it was Gollum, the poor creature. Gollum fell into Mount Doom when he tried to take the ring from a possessed Frodo. Frodo didn't snap out of the power of the ring until it was destroyed. Elrond told me once that the quest would claim Frodo's life. Well, once again elves were wrong.  
  
And why is that so suprising?  
  
Saruman's attempts to take over the Shire were foiled, due to the commanding abilities of Meridoc and Peregrin. Who'd ever thought those two would turn out to be such successful commanders? I guess I have seen everything.  
  
Samwise settled down with his lovely wife Rosie, and became mayor of the Shire. He fathered thirteen little rascals, which I cannot keep their names straight for the life of me. But I do remember that his first male child was named Frodo, after his best friend that he missed sorely. So touching.  
  
I've heard that Merry has written some books. Very hard to believe, considering that little rascal couldn't sit down for two seconds and had no attention span whatsoever. Pippin settled down with some hobbit called Diamond of Long Cleeve. I remember her name because it sounds dwarven. They had a child named Faramir.  
  
Obviously, these hobbits have no imagination whatsoever. Couldn't they have named at least one of their children Gimli? The injustices I have to go through.  
  
Aragorn had taken his place as King of Gondor, and Arwen married him, becoming his queen. Yup, she stayed, even after arguing those long hours with her father and finally deciding to leave. Elrond must be hopping mad. Wouldn't want to run into him.  
  
Eowyn's heart was broken when Arwen came back and married Aragorn, but Faramir was there to pick up the pieces. Now they live quite happily together, married.  
  
Frodo admitted he couldn't go back to the Shire. He and Gandalf sailed away to the Undying Lands of the elves, which made all the hobbits sad to see him go.  
  
Legolas and I have traveled all over Middle-Earth, exploring everything it has to offer. We explored Fangorn forest, and to my dismay, I began to like the trees. I could tell Legolas wasn't always thinking about the present. A lot of times I can see his eyes drift back to the days where Aralyn was still alive.  
  
He'd then snap out of it and return to the conversation and the exploring. We went back to Helm's Deep and explored the caves, which I loved but Legolas admitted he felt claustrophobic. Helm's Deep was a painful place for him to visit, and I could see it on his face.  
  
He then proposed we did something worthwhile with our time.  
  
We traveled back to Mirkwood, Legolas's home, and gathered some of his friends together and we led a band of them to heal the wounds of the war ravaged Ithilien. They weren't too thrilled with working with a dwarf, but they soon got used to the idea and began to like me.  
  
I admit it that they were growing on me too.  
  
Then one day, Legolas suggested that we do something outrageous. He wanted to sail to the Undying Lands, and with me. He didn't want to leave me behind in Middle-Earth. I wasn't too excited about the idea living on an island full of elves, but hey, if I was immortal, that would mean I'd have all the time in the world to befriend a lot of those elves. Plus, Legolas and I had grown really close. He leaves and he takes a part of me with him.  
  
Maybe that's the way he feels about Aralyn.  
  
We would talk about her sometimes, but only the good times. He confessed how he kissed her and how he had professed his love to her. He also confessed how he had locked her up in the mountain with the women and children. Even that couldn't stop her. His eyes would get that far off look and I'd sit and wait patiently for him to come back to Middle-Earth. Hey, I've been in love before, I know what it's like.  
  
What, just because I'm a dwarf you think it's silly that I've been in love? Silly stereotypes. Oh, for the record, women dwarves do not have beards. Well, most of them don't.  
  
So we sailed across the sea, and I can't really say I remember much. It was really foggy and Legolas was so nervous I had to calm him down.  
  
"What's the matter?" I asked him.  
  
"She will be there. Slain elves go to the Halls of Mandos for a time, but are always released to Valinor." Legolas explained.  
  
"Will she be there? I thought she was a half elf. Where do half-elves go?" I asked.  
  
Obviously it didn't cheer up Legolas. He grew silent and his eyes were fixed on something in the distance.  
  
I couldn't see anything, because dwarven eyesight is not as far as elvish eyesight. I sat back and smoked on my pipe until I could see land. I stood up and joined Legolas at the front of the boat and watched the land get closer and closer.  
  
I saw three forms standing out by the edge of the water. They were foggy but as I got near they became clearer and clearer.  
  
"Aralyn." Legolas said, underneath his breath. I squinted really hard, then I saw her. She was in the middle. The two other figures taller then her. She was smiling radiantly, and looked truly like an elf. She had a soft shine to her, like the moon. She was wearing a beautiful white long dress and her blond hair was pinned up exquisitely. Wow. Was the only word that came to my mind. Legolas leaped off the boat before it got into dock and waded the rest of the way to Aralyn.  
  
"Legolas." She grinned as he pulled himself out of the water. They ran to each other and kissed.  
  
Of course I followed, muttering and growling underneath my breath. "Water.why did we have to wade through water.Oh, why don't you two get a room?" I muttered, humorously.  
  
"Gimli!" She cried, turning her attention to me. "It's wonderful to see you again." She said, and kissed the top of my head. I blushed, remembering Galandriel doing the same thing. I wondered if she were here.  
  
"I have brought something back for you." Legolas said, pulling out her long knife with the inscription on it.  
  
"My knife!" The male elf exclaimed, who was standing next to Aralyn. Legolas turned his attention to the male elf, and nearly dropped the knife. "Haldir?"  
  
"Yes, Legolas, that is my knife." He grinned and took it from him. "One of the knives I gave to my beautiful wife." he said, turning to the woman who stood beside Aralyn.  
  
"Legolas, this is my mother." Aralyn introduced, motioning to the mother. She politely bowed her head and held her hand to her heart.  
  
"And this is my father." She grinned, motioning to Haldir.  
  
"I know you!" I laughed. "I was the reason you blindfolded the entire Fellowship when you took us into Lothlorien."  
  
"Yes, Gimli I remember you." He laughed and bowed to me.  
  
"My trust for dwarves is fully restored, after meeting you Master Gimli." Haldir said, bowing his head to the dwarf.  
  
Legolas and Aralyn shared a loving look as they turned and took each other's hands as they walked into paradise to start an eternal lifetime together.  
  
Doesn't it just warm the heart? 


End file.
